All Is Fair In Love And War
by jigglejuice-47
Summary: Beca and Chloe moving in to a new apartment together. The apartment is divided when a petty argument turns into a battle of will-power and self-restraint. [Established Bechloe] [Rated T for now, just to be safe]
1. Chapter 1

**Multi-chapter fic revolving around Beca and Chloe finally moving in to their own apartment together. Idea based on an episode of One Tree Hill.**

 **[Rated T to be safe but this may change later.]**

* * *

Since graduating from Barden University and finally admitting their feelings for each another, Beca and Chloe had moved together to L.A. so that Beca could follow her dream to become a music producer and Chloe could pursue her passion of teaching underprivileged children how to sing (turned out dancing exotically did pay more after all but Chloe chose to teach children anyway).

They had found themselves a comfortable sized, two bedroom apartment in the perfect location and had agreed to use the second bedroom as a guest room/work space for Beca to mix music. So when the time came to move in, they set aside the entire weekend to get settled and make the place feel like home.

By late afternoon on Saturday, once most of the larger pieces of furniture were set up, the couple began to unpack all of the boxes containing personal items they'd brought with them from Atlanta.

* * *

"Chlo, have you seen my mixing console?" Beca shouted from the kitchen of the couple's new apartment, where she was opening up her laptop so she could listen to some music.

"Your what?" The redhead yelled back.

"I use it to make my music... it's got all the buttons and dials on it..."

"Oh!" She said, finally understanding "Yeah, I moved all your music equipment to the guest room."

"Cool, thanks." The brunette replied as she made her way down the hall to towards the room.

As Beca got to the room, she looked around in search of her equipment but saw nothing but a made-up bed and a few small boxes containing ornaments and framed photos.

"Chlo, I can't see the equipment. Are you sure you put it in the guest room?" She shouted out again.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I put it right in the middle of the room so you could find it easily." Chloe replied.

"Well I definitely don't see it here." The brunette said, curiously looking around the room.

The older woman huffed as she stood up from her spot in the lounge and began to make her way down the hall towards the room. _How could Beca not see the boxes right infront of her?_ She thought.

"See, look. It's right there." Beca heard Chloe say from the room opposite the one she was currently standing in.

She then walked to find the redhead stood in their bedroom, gesturing towards the equipment that was neatly placed on the floor.

"Uh, Chloe... you know this _our_ bedroom, not the guest room, right?"

"No, _this_ is the guest room and _that_ is our bedroom." She quickly replied, pointing outwards towards the other room. "We talked about this, Beca."

"Yeah we did talk about it and I said that this should be our room because it's bigger."

"And then I said the other room should be ours because it's decorated better."

"Seriously, you want that room because you think it's decorated better? That's ridiculous dude!" The brunette exclaimed.

"It's not ridiculous that I want us to sleep in a room that feels nice."

"But that makes no sense, why would you pick that room over one that's bigger?!"

After a few more minutes of arguing, the two women both stormed off to separate ends of the apartment, still not able to agree on which room should be which.

* * *

A while later, as Chloe was quietly continuing to put away various utensils in the kitchen, she turned around and noticed Beca reeling out a line of duct-tape on the floor of the apartment. Then as she glanced down the hallway, she noticed the line went all the way along the floor to the opposite end of the apartment, dividing it almost exactly in half.

"Uhm, what is this?" The redhead asked.

"We're splitting the apartment. Since we can't agree which room should be our bedroom, we're having one each."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." The younger woman replied, a playful grin planted on her face. "So, from now on, you stay on your side of the apartment with your _tiny_ bedroom and I'll stay on my side, with my much, _much_ bigger bedroom and... we'll see who caves first."

The older woman took a moment to glance around the divided apartment again before smirking at the sight of Beca's laptop resting on the table on her side of the kitchen.

"Okay, well it looks like I've got the bathroom and your laptop on my side." The older woman pointed out.

"That's fine." Beca responded, trying to cover the mini-meltdown she was already having inside her head. "But just so you know, if you cross that line at any point, you'll be admitting that I was right this whole time."

And that, the threat of admitting that Beca was actually right, was all that was needed to motivate Chloe to rise up to her girlfriend's challenge.

"Bring it on, Mitchell!" The redhead said firmly.

Beca grinned, confident that her will-power to stay on her own side of the apartment was stronger than that of Chloe's, and began to stride down the hallway towards the lounge.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 coming soon!**

 **Don't forget to vote for Bechloe in this year's AfterEllen FemSlash Tournament!**


	2. Chapter 2

While, admittedly, Chloe did had have the better half of the kitchen (the better half including the fridge, microwave and Beca's laptop ( _Damnit!_ )) on her half of the apartment, Beca got both the TV and couch on her half of the lounge. So there was that at least.

Around twenty minutes after the brunette had split the apartment with duct-tape and effectively challenged her girlfriend to see who had the stronger will-power, she found herself sitting on the edge of the couch, eyes glued to the screen of the TV in front of her and her thumbs pressing down rapidly at the playstation controller in her hands.

She'd figured that if she was going to wait Chloe out like she'd intended to, she was definitely going to need to keep herself busy for a few hours. And without her laptop or the contents of the fridge to keep her occupied, the playstation would just have to do.

Beca's thumbs were becoming numb from the constant pressing as she neared the end of one of the most important and difficult missions of the game so far. Just as she was about to defeat the enemy, the screen went black, accompanied by a small zap sound as the TV turned off. She glanced around, perplexed for a moment before she finally caught a glimpse of her girlfriend standing behind her in the other half of the lounge and turned to face her.

"Hmm... guess you won't be playing with that anymore." The redhead said, waving the TV control in the air with her right hand.

The brunette was left speechless for a moment as Chloe proceeded to dance down the hallway to her bedroom, taking the control with her.

 _Damn, she's good_. Beca thought to herself.

* * *

Another thirty minutes passed and the sun was already beginning to set as the afternoon turned into evening and each girl still stubbornly remained on opposite sides of the apartment in an attempt to prove the other one wrong.

Since Beca had been so rudely interrupted by Chloe at a vital stage of her game on the playstation, she came to realise that there was little left to keep herself entertained in the living room and decided that a good use of her time would be to finish unpacking what was left of the boxes on her side of the apartment.

As she was going through one of the boxes in her bedroom, Beca noticed that Chloe had started to play some music from what must have been the stereo system she'd set up in her bedroom. In any other situation, the brunette would have been glad to have some background music while she was unpacking the boxes. However, this wasn't any other situation and Beca was petty and competitive, and determined to ruin whatever Chloe was doing just like Chloe had ruined her game earlier.

So she wandered down the hallway and entered her side of the kitchen where she remembered the landlord telling her that the apartment's fuse box was placed on the wall, next to the door leading outside. Upon inspecting the box, she managed to figure out which switch was linked to which electric circuit and swiftly cut out the entire supply of electricity to Chloe's bedroom, leaving the electric supply on her own side of the apartment completely in-tact.

The redhead was surprised at first when the lights in her room and the music she had on both turned off in unison. Although she didn't bother to emerge from the room to find out what had happened because she quickly worked out what her girlfriend had managed to do when she heard Beca laughing obnoxiously to herself as she walked back down the hallway to continue unpacking.

Chloe sighed as she laid back on the bed in her now darkened and silent bedroom.

 _Damn, she'd good_. She thought.

* * *

By around 9:30pm, with all of the boxes on Beca's side of the apartment unpacked, the brunette made her way back to the lounge to sit on the couch where she could play around with some of the apps and games on her phone before the phone's battery died ( _of course_ the cable to charge it back up was on Chloe's side).

In the midst of scrolling through Instagram, Beca heard the sound of Chloe emerging from her bedroom along the hallway and turned her head around to look at her. Though the brunette's jaw quickly dropped and her heart rate increased as she took in the sight of her girlfriend standing in the doorway.

Chloe was wearing nothing but a sexy black lingerie set that Beca was certain she'd never seen before and a pair of six inch black stilettos that may as well have had the words 'Fuck me' written on in bright bold letters. The lingerie set included a lace garter belt to match the lace on the bra that was pushing up Chloe's breasts perfectly and overall, the set covered just enough of the redhead's body to make Beca wish she could tear off the rest with her teeth.

"Oh that is just not fair." Beca proclaimed, jumping up from the couch and running over to stand opposite her girlfriend.

"What are you talking about?" The redhead asked innocently but Beca continued to stare.

"Oh, you mean this stuff?" Chloe went on, gesturing at what she was wearing. "I was just trying this new lingerie set on because I bought it to wear for you tonight... but now that the apartment is divided and there isn't much light in there, I guess I'll just go sleep early instead."

After gulping loudly and feeling her own legs turning to jelly, Beca finally managed to compose herself and pull her eyes away from Chloe's exposed body. She straightened her back and tried to convey the most convincing casual expression she could.

"Well since I can use the lights in my room, I thought I might read a few chapters of my favourite book, The Comet, before bed."

That was a lie. The Comet was actually Chloe's favourite book and despite her numerous attempts to get Beca to read it, the brunette always refused on the basis that she wasn't "into lame romance novels."

Choosing to ignore the comment about it being Beca's favourite book, Chloe replied. "Awesome. I hope you have fun."

"I will because I love _my_ book." The brunette said confidently.

"Interesting... I love sleeping naked." The older woman stated, turning back to her bedroom and giving Beca a clear view of her ass before closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews and follows/favourites so far!**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter and where you think the next chapter should go.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beca stood frozen in the hallway of her and Chloe's shared apartment, the tips of her feet against the edge of the duct-tape line on the floor and her upper body leaning forward as she faced the door that had just been shut in front of her.

By now, her hands had balled into little fists as she was battling her own body's urge to cross over that duct-tape line on the floor and follow her lingerie-clad girlfriend into the bedroom. And as the image of the redhead's impeccably toned body was still fresh in her mind, it took every ounce of self-restraint she had to spin herself around and head back towards her own bedroom.

(Though as she did so, in typical Beca fashion, she completely misjudged the space behind her and head-butted the door frame, eliciting a poignant "ouch." as she walked away, rubbing the painful spot on her forehead)

* * *

In the meantime, Chloe had changed out of her previous attire into a comfortable oversized t-shirt to sleep in and was getting ready to climb into bed. She had become disappointed by the thought of the empty space that would be next to her when she got in.

Over the course of the last four years, Chloe had learnt a lot about how stubborn Beca could be.

Quite often, she realised, the brunette would be an easy target for the older woman to get what she wanted. A simple wink coupled with one of her signature smiles or the use of the classic puppy dog eyes would usually have Beca eating out of the palm of her hand in seconds. Occasionally though, when Beca was feeling particularly passionate about something, the redhead would have to work extra hard to out smart Beca's defence system.

Which is exactly why Chloe intended to bide her time and not give up just yet.

And judging by the look on Beca's face when she saw her in that new lingerie set, she wasn't going to have to work too much harder.

* * *

Once inside her own room, Beca made a point to try to re-focus her mind on getting revenge for the stunt Chloe just pulled and out lasting her in this little battle they had going on. She knew she had to come up with something... _anything_.

And in a moment of what she would later describe as "pure genius", she thought about making a call to Jesse and having him come over to the apartment to collect her laptop and whatever else she needed from Chloe's side for her, since technically that wouldn't be breaking any rules. But that idea was short lived as she realised she had no means of contacting him since her phone's battery was surely dead by now.

So with a total of zero other decent ideas, Beca threw herself onto the bed with a huff and began to wiggle out of her pair of black jeans with the intention of getting some sleep.

Then, as she stared up at the ceiling of the room that was lit now only by a single bedside lamp, she let her mind wander back to Chloe.

 _It isn't fair_ , the brunette thought, that Chloe could just stand there like that for all of two seconds and have Beca questioning the entire reason she initiated the challenge in the first place.

 _It isn't fair_ , that the simple sight of Chloe in lingerie had Beca's body doing things despite her own brain willing it not to, such as leaning too far forward and almost sending her stumbling across to the other side of the divided apartment.

 _It isn't fair_ , that the loose curls of her fiery red hair, the immaculate condition of her lightly tanned skin and the sparkling blue of her bright eyes had such a hold over Beca's consciousness.

 _It just isn't fair_.

And then almost without even realising it, Beca's hand began to glide over her own body, removing the remaining items of clothing as thoughts of Chloe consumed her mind completely. As her head fell back and her eyes closed shut, she let her fingertips trace along the centre of her flat stomach until they reached the place she needed them the most. Vivid images of the redhead occupying every part of her consciousness.

* * *

Knowing that she would most likely wake up in need of a drink at some point during the night, Chloe remembered that her and Beca had stocked the fridge with a few bottles of water earlier on in the day and decided to go out and grab one before getting into bed.

She quickly shuffled out of her darkened bedroom and into the hallway where she made her way towards the kitchen. Then as she was walking straight towards the fridge, she heard what sounded like a quiet whisper of her her own name, followed by a sharp intake of breath somewhere behind her. She turned her body back around to listen more intently and heard the same thing again.

The sounds were not too obvious and relatively quiet, so the redhead slowly tiptoed along the hallway until she could hear them more distinctly coming from Beca's room. Chloe could see that Beca's door was cracked open only slightly and between the gap, the quiet mention of her name escaped again along with continued sound of the younger woman gasping and moaning.

Chloe considered, for a second, whether Beca was really doing what she thought she was doing. Her curiosity already starting to get the better of her.

And as the inviting sounds continued to infiltrate her ears, she stepped forward to slowly push open the door in front of her and allowed her eyes to glance over Beca's naked form as she lay with her eyes still tightly closed on the bed.

Chloe realised then, as she looked across to see one of Beca's hands groping her right breast as her other hand was moving between her legs, that Beca really was doing what she thought she was doing.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you for the reviews! It really helps to know what you all think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Everything about the scene in front of Chloe was enticing.

The way Beca's back arched and the breathy moans escaped the small space between her lips, as her hand continued to move at a steady but relentless pace between her thighs, captivated the redhead's attention, entranced her like a moth drifting towards a flame.

And as she stood in the doorway, her luminous blue eyes locked on the woman before her, she realised that she had never seen Beca like this before.

She'd seen her naked, of course. (In fact, she'd once spent over two hours post-sex glancing over every inch of Beca's naked form to memorise all the tiny details.) And she'd seen her in a state of ecstasy, on the brink of an orgasm with her fingers gripping the bedsheets or tangled in Chloe's hair as the pressure was applied at _just_ the right spot, her head to tilted back and her eyes to squeezed shut while she let out a heavenly scream of pleasure. She'd seen all of that, from every angle and every position, a few times over.

But this, this version of Beca, shed never seen before.

It was the version of Beca that thought she was alone. The version of Beca that let herself go completely, indulging herself without anything holding her back. It was the version of Beca that allowed herself to become completely immersed in what she was doing and allowed her mind to enter an alternate universe that was, if the name that Beca was currently moaning aloud was anything to go by, occupied entirely by visions of Chloe.

* * *

So she stood still, watching the woman with a clear and precise view of the very hands that, when they were touching Chloe like they were touching Beca at that moment, pushed her to all kinds of euphoric levels.

And as the brunette finally reached her climax, the strain on her body eased and she sunk back down into the bed, allowing her legs to relax and her exhausted arms to fall down at her sides. Her eyes were still closed as she released a breath so heavy that it was as though she'd been holding it the entire time.

By now Chloe had forgotten she was even standing in Beca's doorway. Forgotten that she was there uninvited. Forgotten that Beca wasn't even aware of her presence around her.

"Wow." Chloe said, staring at her girlfriend in astonishment.

Immediately, Beca's eyes shot open and she looked in the woman standing in the doorway. Her limp and relaxed body was now sitting bolt upright and it felt like her heart was almost beating out of her chest.

"Oh my god!" The younger woman shrieked out.

And that was when Chloe remembered that she was standing in Beca's doorway, completely uninvited with a now very aware Beca, staring at her in both shock and horror.

"How long have you been standing there?" The brunette asked nervously.

Though the redhead skipped straight past an actual answer and instead went for "That was amazing." It wasn't exactly what Beca wanted to hear but it was enough to let her know that her girlfriend had been standing there for much longer than Beca had hoped.

Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as she tried desperately to bury herself beneath the bedding that surrounded her, letting out a whine in total embarrassment. But in recognising Beca's embarrassment, the older woman took quick strides over to where Beca was lying on the bed and climbed up to hover over her.

"Beca." Chloe said, prying the brunettes hands away from her face. "That was _so_ sexy."

The brunette quickly brought her hands up to cover her face once again and then Chloe heard Beca's muffled voice telling her to "Shut up." from behind her hands.

"I'm serious. I've never seen you like that before." The redhead replied. "I loved it."

And then Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca's neck in an attempt to show her just how much she love it and on instinct, the younger woman hummed in approval as her hands moved to grip Chloe's waist.

"Wait." Beca said, stopping her girlfriend's actions suddenly. "You're in my room... on this side of the apartment."

"Yes, I am." The redhead replied simply.

"Which means that you crossed over the line in the hallway."

"Yes, it does." She said simply, again.

"And that means that I win." The brunette concluded.

"Yes, you do."

But just as Beca was about to celebrate her victory, she looked at Chloe's sweet smile while she was still hovering above her and remembered the argument they had that was the reason they started the challenge in the first place.

"You really liked the other room, didn't you?" She said.

Chloe nodded. "I did. But I like _you_ more, so I wanna sleep wherever you sleep."

At that, Beca smiled.

"Besides." The older woman continued. "After the dirty thing I've just seen you do in here, we probably _should_ be making this our bedroom."

The brunette chuckled at her girlfriend's remark. "Actually, I'm not so sure of that because I plan to do a lot of dirty things to you in every room of this apartment."

And this time it was Chloe's turn to hum in approval as Beca began to kiss her neck.

"Oh really?" The redhead breathed out.

"Yes. Starting with..." Beca said before pausing to allow herself to pull both her and Chloe up off the bed, out of the bedroom and into the one opposite. "...our new bedroom."

* * *

 **So this was the final chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to upload!**


End file.
